24 days of Death
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: In honour of Christmas, I'll be writing a Hunger Games story. I mean, nothing says Christmas like kids being forced to kill each other! Ho ho... ho?
1. Chapter 1

In honour of it being 24 days until Christmas, in two days, I've decided that each day I'll be posting a series of small drabbles detailing a fictional Hunger Games and each tributes last moments.

It won't be a SYOT as I.. suck at them but I promise, if I don't post on one day, you'll get two the next. The Hunger Games date won't be specified and there will be no particular President. Mutts will be involved (of course.)

I hope you decide to read as I'm quite excited about this project.

Chapters will be short and I don't mean a 2000 word "I'm sorry this is so short!" I mean short.

See you on December the 1st


	2. 24th

**Mist Hopp**

 **12 Male**

 **24th**

 **15 years old**

I knew my family would be practically glued to their small TV to watch the bloodbath. Being a Merchant kid meant I ate better than the Seam ones bug we still couldn't afford luxuries like the televisions in the Capitol.

The gong went off and I ran away. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

It wasn't fast enough to stop the knife going into my back though.

 **Another case of accidental** **female to** **male -_-**


	3. 23rd

**Zippi Nay**

 **5 female**

 **23rd**

 **13 years old**

I was fast. My parents called me Zippi and I suited my name. I never lost a race, even against the older kids. I thought I was fast enough to get something.

I heard a scream that wasn't mine before the knife went through my head, so I wasn't even the fastest to die.


	4. 22nd

**Lake Bliss**

 **4 female**

 **22nd place**

 **17 years old**

I had a plan. I wasn't the strongest career. I wasn't the quickest career, I wasn't the charming one or even the smartest. But I had a plan.

I guess someone should have told that to the guy holding the mace as it went into my head.


	5. 21st

**Roman Zale**

 **4 male**

 **22nd place**

 **18 years old**

This wasn't how the games were supposed to go. I was meant to be kicking ass with all the other careers.

But one of us was already dead, her head smashed in and her blood making a puddle.

I tore to the tridents, needing a semblance of security.

Soneone should have told the guy from Three it was impossible to get those muscles from just being in front of a computer.

 _Someone probably did,_ I thought as I was turning as blue as Lake's eyes.

But he probably killed them.


	6. 20th

**Ava Stern**

 **District 7**

 **20th place**

 **12 years old**

 _Stern by name, Stern by nature. The adults would laugh, seeing the 12 year old holding a pile of books almost as big as herself and glaring at anyone who dared come near._

 _She was an anti social orphan and whilst they felt bad, no one really missed her._

I wrote my funeral speech in myhead as my killer dragged his knife over my body before striking, in an almost elegant way.


	7. 19th

**Mess Fawk**

 **10 male**

 **19th**

 **16 years old**

I was walking along when I felt the snap of a net. That was my only warning before I was hoisted into the air by something.

I felt a hint of shock that any tribute could come up with this after just a day in the arena.

When I realised that the mutts coming towards my face seemed way too stratically placed I realised.

I hadn't been hunted for food. My death was a sport.


	8. 18th

**Arley Hill**

 **District 9 male**

 **15**

Quiet night.

Not a tribute in sight.

A large full moon.

Dawn was coming soon.

And all I saw.

Before at death's door.

Was the whites of someone's

Someone not human.

The white of a mutations eyes.

 **Wow...**


	9. 17th

**Canary Beele**

 **District 12 female**

 **14 years old**

It was late at night and Paige had just woken me up to take my shift when we heard the sounds. The sounds of heavy footsteps.

Maybr I should have noticed before. After all, I was the canary in a coal mine.

Both of us looked at each other, completly frozen in fear. I saw her mouth barely open in a silent scream before there were hands on my neck- snapping me in two like a glow-stick.

 **Let's assume she knows what a glow stick is.**


	10. 16th place

**16th Place**

 **Paige Nickham**

 **District 8 female**

 **15 years old**

Close your eyes and count to ten.

 _(Ignore the snapping of your **allies ,** friend's(?)neck. _

Think of fabric. Of the way the scissors slide across it gracefully.

 _Refuse to hear the cannon belonging to her. Refuse to look at her lying like a rag doll._

Give one last smile and wave goodbye

 _Pretend you can't feel his hand wrap around your neck._

Hear the steady hum of the district 8 factories

 _And relax like you're just going to sleep_

 _Because isn't death just eternal sleep?_

 **You can see how I've started experimenting with different styles. Should I continue or just go back to ordinary POV? Who has been your favourite tribute so far? In case I'm really bad at making things obvious, Canary and Paige are allies and embarrassingly, I've kinda written a scene showing how they meet. I won't post it but if for some reason you want to read it, feel free to PM me.**

 **I want to say a slight inconsistency that I'm sorry I didn't notice. Both Mist and Canary are called the 12 female when in fact Mist is the male. When I can I'll get round to changing it.**


	11. 15th place

**Pepper Till**

 **District 11 female**

 **16 years old**

I glared at the coward standing before me, sleep still in my eyes but alert and wary. We had been allies after we found each other, him without weapons and me without food or drink.

Our alliance had barely lasted a day before he decided it was time to off me.

With my own blade.

I flipped him over, and for a second felt victorious.

Then, I felt a stabbing pain and I remembered I hadn't taken his weapon away.

Rookie mistaje I guess.


	12. 14th

**Kasey Sapp**

 **District 6 male**

 **13 years old**

My eyes burnt with tears as I cradled the stab wound in my shoulder. I had gotten the wound in the bloodbath, courtesy of the 2 male.

The first day I had thought it was okay. The third day my arm turned green.

And now, day four, I couldn't stand. I may have been able to survive this with sponsers but who would sponser a 13 year old from district 6.

The classic underdog without a win.

And now, as I felt my eyes flutter shut for the last time, I couldn't help but wonder what may have happened- what may have killed me if I hadn't tried to grab that water bottle I thought I would get.

 **Note- no one will read this but I've fixed the mistake**


	13. 13th

**Ryder Slak**

 **District 2 male**

 **18 years old**

Who'd have thought it? Prize Career of district Two brought down by food poisoning.

I guess I shouldn't have eaten the raw bird but on the second day we lost all of our supplies. Every last bit.

The others were smart enough to make a fire before eating but I was 'So hungry!'

It doesn't matter now.

They abandoned me yesterday. No room for weakness in the careers.

I wish I could have won.


	14. 12th

**Marble Late**

 **District 1 male**

 **17 years old**

Never mess with the 10 tributes.

I guess her having shoulders broader than mine should have been my first hint but after the careers split up stratagy hasn't been my strong point.

At least I wasn't dying- or even dead now, from a stupid bird.

Take that district 2!

 **Is anyone still reading?**


	15. 11th

**Rona Lay**

 **District 10 female**

 **17 years old**

It had to be a coincedence right?

Sure I somehow took down her partner, but they weren't still allies.

So when, 5 minutes after I got her Distruct mate, she came into my den.

For days I was alone. I hoped I would stay alone until the end.

You wait all day for a tribute, then two come along at once.

Hey! Two ones.

I always thought my humour would be the thing to kill me.


	16. 10th

**Rolag Blue**

 **District 8 male**

 **16 years old**

3 people.

I've killed 3 people.

And I don't regret a single one.

I only wish I'd gotten to kill more.

Seen more blood drip onto the floor in a tantalising way.

I've loved blood since my mother got her skull crushed in a machine accident.

Funny word accident.

Not a true word, but a funny word.

I guess, really, the number's 4.

I remember everyone screaming as I watched the boood dripping. A dark, cherry red colour. It dropped, thicker than water but thinner than the medicine I had to take.

I made a beginners mistake.

I went for a group.

Bailey Milo stayed. The others ran.

But Bailey stayed and fought.

And she won.

I feel something for her I hadn't felt since I was very young- if ever.

Respect.

I still wish I'd killed her though.


	17. 9th

**Lindell Blay**

 **District 7 male**

 **12 years old**

I don't know how I got to 9th place. I was the smallest 12 year old in District Seven. There were 8 year olds bigger than me.

I guess I ran from and climbed a tree. I survived on rainwater and on the third day I got a bottle of water.

My uncl was rich. It was probably his gift to me.

Or maybe some random Capitol person took pity on me.

Its a shame the girl from 11 didn't.

 **So... predictions lol?**

 **Do you want me to write interviews? You'd have to read two chapters tomorrow, but you'd learn the names of the next few tributes.**


	18. 8th

**Bailey Milo**

 **District 9 female**

 **17 years old**

I can almost see the pride in my sisters eyes. 8th place.

My brother only got to 15th.

7 years ago. I was 10, he was 18. Everyone in the distruct thought he could win. He was broad and strong.

There were stronger people in the games.

8th is pretty good.

All the same, I really wish there wasn't a knife in my stomach.


	19. 7th

**Flash Cordin**

 **District 3 female**

 **12 years old**

My mother said she called me Flash because I was a surprise but I know the truth. I was a mistake.

I brong misery wherever I go, like a cloud of pain. My family and me lost our home in a fire a week after I was born. No one died but for the first 7 years of my life we lived with my grandmother until she died of a heart attack.

No one said anything but it was likely due to the stress of having a family life in her tiny house.

Somehow, me and Fuse, my district partner have survived whilst we hear canons.

When it was my time to go, I didn't listen to Fuse's protests and went willingly.

I never wanted to survive.


	20. 6th

**Fuse Demm**

 **District 3 male**

 **14 years old**

Flash, my partner and ally was strange. Not is strange. Was strange.

Together we survived. Our survival wasn't flashy. We weren't the best of friends. We didn't even know each other.

But I was still sad when she died.

Luckily, or I guess unluckily, the sword, already covered in blood, went into my stomach before I had a chance to mourn.


	21. 5th

**Nero Lewis**

 **District 2 female**

 **18 years old**

"Maia," I said to my old ally. "How have the games been treating you?"

She looked at me for a second before we both started laughing, although it was tinged with sadness. We were going to have to kill each other.

Suddenly she straightened up, fear in her eyes. "Nero, watch it," she yelled shrilly.

I turned, just in time to see the girl from six, looking at us gleefully before she fired an arrow.

It didn't land in my head and kill me instantly, instead it peirced ny body where I knew my lung was.

I fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The girl, seeing Maia's shiny bow and knowing that Maia would shoot perfectly ran for it.

Maia smiled at me sadly and moved away, before sending an arrow into my head.

 **I want it to be known that Maia completely pity killed her. They weren't friends or anything but being both careers, they were allies and had to rely on each other for the first few days.**

 **We're getting close to the end so I will reveal the final 4 and the scores they got.**

 **Maia Rox- 17- District One female- 8- Bow and knives.**

 **Atom Fluxx- 15- District 5 male- 5- Electronics and a small sword**

 **Kyvva Brake- 16- District 6 female- 7- Bow**

 **Willow Sway- 17- District 11 male- 7- Scythe**

 **I don't know if anyone will care but I'm gonna do a trivia question, and the winner can PM me with any question other than "Who will win?"**

A 10 foot rope ladder hangs over the side of a boat with the bottom rung on the surface of the water. The rungs are one foot apart, and the tide goes up at the rate of 6 inches per hour. How long will it be until three rungs are covered


	22. 4th

**Kyvva Brake**

 **District 6 female**

 **16 years old**

I woke up and immediately tightened my grip around the knife I was holding. It wasn't my weapon of choice but I felt safer with if in my hands. On instinct, I looked around for my bow, the one that I had killed with, but it wasn't there. I had no arrows left and the bow was too heavy to carry, being made for soneobe seeminly twice the size of me. I had left it by the waters edge last night, hoping that today I would be able to find sone substitute for arrows.

A stupid move I know.

The day had a strange sort of feel about it. There had always been birds but there seemed to be tons more, and they weren't singing. Just sort of flying about.

Just in time, I looked up to see the birds about to swoop onto me and I ran, wuvkly noting that they weren't trying to kill me, just drive me somewhere.

I just knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I stopped.

As if orchastrated, all four of the remaining tributes ran into a clearing at the same time and around us, maybe leaving a 50 metre circle, the ground began to crack.

We were trapped.

No one knew what to do but the boy from Eleven swung into action and ran to the smallest of us, the boy from Five. He had a clear disadvantage in that each individual of us lived in a physical district and he didn't.

Enthralled, I watched the fight, but taking advantage of my distracted state, the girl from One, the one who's Ally I had killed, shot an arrow at me.

And unlike me, it was a clear shot into my brain.

 **Idk if I really like this one. Sorry it's a bit late.**


	23. 3rd

**Atom Fluxx**

 **District 5 male**

 **15 years old**

3rd place.

I had made it to 3rd place.

Shane there were no prizes for that.

Upon hearing the cannon for the girl's body and seeing the arrow sticking out, I tried to keep myself steady.

The guy I was fighting against, and losing to, managed to take action, slicing me across my left hand.

My dominant hand.

I changed my small sword, a sponser gift I got when 8 people remained but I was even clumsier.

It wasn't hard work for the boy to quickly disarm me. He stood over me and I saw his grimance.

I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw him mouth 'I'm sorry,' before he reached out to snap my neck.

 **Two left, Willow from District 11 or Maia from District 1.**

 **I have a plan, but if enough people (of the entire three people that hage been reviewing,) like the other character more (from what they've gotten,) it would be easy to change who wins.**


	24. 2nd place

**Willow Sway- 11 Male-17**

 _Maia Rox- 1 Female- 17_

 _I swung at him with my bow_

 **I dodged her hit**

 _I ran back a few meters_

 **I readied my scythe, ready to fight**

 _I pulled out my knife, wishing I was better at close range fighting_

 **I smirked, pretending to not be afraid**

 _I glared back, not being able to pretend_

 **I held out my weapon, trying to stop my hands shaking**

 _I looked at him, looking for problems with his stance_

 _ **It was time to fight**_

The crowd watched their screens with baited breath as the two fought. The movements were almost dance like and no one could tell who would win. The clever cocky boy from Eleven or the quick, careful girl from One.

No one remembered that they were both kids. That neither had turned 18 yet one of them would die.

The final strike seemed to take both a second and a year.

 _ **It was the day where I**_ **lost _/_** _won._

* * *

Maia, as many predicted was the winner. I worked out the deaths for this story using SN online generator.

First I created the names, and then I put them in. It told me the placement abd what killed them. I did change a few however. For instance, third place was originally going to be killed by Maia but it started flowing as Willow so I kept it.

There was also a little mix up in the middle where I accidentally skipped a few tributes and nearly had a dead person killing someone.

Do you want me to write Maia's victory tour?

Who was your favourite character?


	25. Victory

**Maia Rox**

6 months since I had won the Hunger Games. 7 months since I got a good nights sleep. People think that Career tributes have it easy, but let me tell you: one of the most horrific parts of this experience was knowing that I choose to put myself through with it.

If I could go back in time I wouldn't volunteer.

If I could go back in time, to the fight between me and Willow, I would let him win. Because he deserved to win.

Except, does that imply that no one else did? That no one else deserved to live?

* * *

We started the tour off in District 12. I didn't know either of the tributes and I hadn't written anything to say to them. They were both so young. The girl was 14 and the boy was 15.

District 11 was almost impossible. Willow had seemed so big when I fight him, but the grainy photograph of him made him look tiny. Pepper, the girl was so pretty. Her face, though about 16 had a sort of youthful hopefulness.

I had killed the girl from 10 in cold blood. No fight, I just walked into her den and stabbed her. Is that what her family saw when they looked at me?

Again, I lost a knife to the girl in District 9. I was going to take it out but something in her eyes just stopped me from being able to cause any more pain. I was- no am, a disgusting person.

The boy from 8 was a Psychopath. Maybe I couldn't judge, but when you watched the recaps you could just see his gleefulness when he killed someone. It was horrifying to see myself reflected in a stray window in 8 where his picture was.

District 7 had to be one of the hardest places to go to. Not because of the tributes. Because it seemed that all the forests were perfect replicas of the one in the games. Perhaps they were.

Kyvva had gotten to 4th place. Her reward was an arrow to the head. She killed my old ally, though I didn't judge her of course. It was weird seeing a picture of her so clean when I only saw her terrified with her hair a mess.

Atom wasn't my kill but I had watched as Willow snapped his neck. It wasn't like I'd never saw a broken neck before but something about Atom's flopping head resonated in my nightmares.

I had known Lake and Roman for a few days. They were good people. It was stupid how quickly they had died. No one had expected that. I think it was part of the reason that we broke up the alliance so early.

Fuse and Flash. They were the names of the tributes from 3. The looked so alike the could have been twins, though they were just allies. Watching the recaps you could see they even acted alike. They had the same speaking tone and mannerisms. They died in the same way too.

I didn't like thinking about how Ryder died. Food poisoning. I killed Nero although I width I hadn't. But I couldn't leave her in pain. Sometimes, killing someone is the best mercy you can give.

Out of everyone, I of course knew Marble the best. I had ended up killing his killer not long after she killed him. A total coincidence. A messed up coincidence- but still.

The victory tour took a lot out of me. But 6 months later I was back on the train for my first year of mentoring. It was hard and neither tribute from One got a win. They had both fought well though.

 **Holy fuck this ending is weeeeakkkk.**


End file.
